Bowser's Kingdom Episode 10
Bowser's Kingdom Episode 10: '''Behind the Scenes, '''is the Tenth Episode of Bowser's Kingdom, made by Araskin500 and Pthouse, it is a behind the scene episode and it was released on June 13, 2008. Episode Summary This episode goes behind the scenes of the Bowser's Kingdom show, Introduces Jeff and Hal as All-Stars in the show and shows them on the red carpet, a few moments from previous episodes, Showing off a Large Cast of Characters, and which has been a rogue path with Jeff and Hal never finding themselves in Universe of Mario, it is the untold story of Bowser's Kingdom, Hal and Jeff speak to the audience in a behind-the-scenes interview about their relationship with each other and the other cast members, and how the show has gained so much success. At first, Hal is unsure what to say, but he soon begins ranting about his relationship with Jeff and the conflict they sometimes have when they're off-camera. Hal mentions how he constantly tries to tell Jeff that he is a fungus, but Jeff won't listen to him. He also tells the interviewer how he somewhat resents Jeff for not helping him carry props and other items on several occasions throughout the show, to which Jeff argues that he doesn't have any arms. The Inaudible Thwomp appears behind the scenes and It's Revealed by Jeff that The Inaudible Thwomp when to Ten Years of Acting School just to learn how to Yell, Next is A troubled Cast, Hal mentions about the large cast of Characters, a few indents in their past, A Yellow Shy Guy Spotted a Banana and tried to eat it but Donkey Kong beats him up, Paul Hammerbro brought bagels for everyone to enjoy however Rick does not share and complains about the bagel Paul then get's mad and offends the Rick Finklestein being Lakituish and he is later saying sorry to offending Rick's Stereotypes, According to Hal, when one of the episodes received a poor online review, Lemmy was so depressed that he hanged himself and Hal states how much he misses him. Hal later states how eager he is to sell out with plenty of moneymaking merchandise (such as a t-shirt with an 8-bit Steve logo saying "HI GUYS!"), but he can't due to copyright laws and the fact he and the other cast members are technically "owned" by Shigeru Miyamoto. When asked about his involvement in the show, Hal claims that he enjoys participating simply to entertain viewers and not for profit, unlike Jeff. Post Credit Scene A extra scene Rick is holding a Geno Doll while Paul Complains by throwing variations such as mallets, Screwdrivers, Jeff the Goomba, Muffins, throwing up, throwing a tantrum, speaking Spanish, a Party and another a hammer. Characters Jeff, Hal, Jasper The Kamek, Dino Rhino, Chargin' Chuck, Mega Mole, Wendy O. Koopa, Birdo, Rick Finkelstein, Geno, Princess Peach, Donkey Kong, Lemmy Koopa, Shy Guys, Fat Guy, Pyro Guy, Ganon, Dry Bones, Bowser, Chomp Bro, Steve, Karate Duo Number 1, Mallow, Big Boo, The Inaudible Thwomp, Pokey, Frat Hammer Bro, Frat Fire Bro, Mario, Paul Hammerbro, Human, & Princess Daisy. Voice Acting * Andrew Raskin - Hal * Patrick TeNyenhuis - Jeff, Geno, Shy Guy * Steven Button - Steve (Uncredited) * Phil Sheridan - Paul Hammerbro (Credited As Hammer Bro) * John McGarrell - Rick Finkelstein (Credited As Lakitu) * Johnny Maniac - Jasper The Kamek * Joe Cross - The Inaudible Thwomp (Uncredited) Trivia * The Newgrounds song "Bowser The Shredder" is used during the credits. * Geno is the Narrator in this episode. * This Episode will also involuntarily explain why there are almost no more Sub Titles in the Starting with Bowser's Kingdom Episode 7 because since the Karate Duo broke the TV with a Wii-mote. * The credits are different in this episode. Category:Episodes